No intentes controlarme
by maybe.story
Summary: Max tiene que hacer un trabajo muy importante ya que dependerá de su nota del semestre, el único inconveniente es que le a tocado hacerlo con la persona que intentara vengarse y a la vez hundirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Quería decir que he tenido muchas ganas de publicar esta historia, la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de que la podáis leer. El próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de dos días. ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!**

Max estaba en clase de Míster Jefferson, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos de lo que había pasado la última semana, ella había descubierto que podía retroceder en el tiempo y eso no era una cosa que le pasara a la gente cada día. Ella había quedado con Chloe para dentro de dos días verse para demostrarle que sí tenía esos poderes.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Victoria estaba riéndose de ella hasta que el señor Jefferson la llamo por tercera vez.

"¡Max!" repitió el profesor esta vez captando la atención de Max "¿Te importaría prestar atención?, tengo un importante comunicado"

"Sí, perdón no volverá a ocurrir" dijo Max volviendo la vista a Jefferson y después a Victoria que le dirigía miradas cargadas con burlas.

"Bien, ahora que todos estamos escuchando y prestando atención, voy a comunicaros que va haber un importante trabajo que tendréis que realizar por parejas, pero en este trabajo las parejas han sido escogidas por la academia independientemente de las clases o el curso que los dos miembros de la pareja hagan"

Victoria con un aire algo curioso levanto la mano "¿Eso quiere decir que podríamos ir con cualquier alumno de Blackwell?"

"¡Exactamente Victoria! Este trabajo mejorara la convivencia de los alumnos y os ayudara a mejorar vuestra convivencia y tolerancia. En el trabajo que os voy a mandar tendréis que recopilar una serie de fotos, dibujos que designen quienes sois. Cual es vuestra esencia, las virtudes que tenéis y sentís. Como mínimo tiene que haber 12 fotos, además este trabajo cuenta gran parte de la nota del semestre" después de esto en toda la sala los alumnos se quejaban y hacían sonidos y caras de desaprobación. "Sé que para algunos esto no será muy agradable pero si no queréis suspender será mejor que le pongáis empeño. Además tenéis un plazo de 14 días para entregarlo, creo que es más que suficiente y recordad quiero sentimientos y mensajes en esas fotos porque si no, no será válido."

Después de esto vino otra serie de quejidos, hasta que Victoria se levanto y dirigió una sonrisa a míster Jefferson "Yo creo que usted tiene razón que mejor manera de mejorar este sitio que haciendo que sus alumnos se respeten y quieran por igual"

"Gracias Victoria"

Max no se lo podía creer, podría tocarle con cualquiera que perteneciera al grupo de alumnos. Ella deseaba en el fondo ir con Warren, seguro que entre esos dos hacían un trabajo excelente, pero por desgracia le podía tocar cualquiera, podía tocarle incluso Victoria. _Que va hay mil alumnos aquí, seguro que precisamente a ti no te toca con alguien que te lleves mal, seguramente te toque con alguien razonable y en el mejor de los casos con Warren o Kate._

Jefferson cogió un papel que tenía en la mesa y lo sujetó delante de nosotros. "Ahora voy a decir los miembros de las parejas de esta clase"

En ese momento todos se inclinaron un poco hacia delante, además se pudo notar que los nervios se volvían cada vez más visibles en todos. Algo que Max no pudo acabar de creer fue que viera como Victoria empezaba a morderse el labio y a temblar un poco.

Jefferson le dio un último vistazo a la lista antes de leerla en voz alta "Ok: Kate Marsh ira con Warren Graham"

Max de reojo pudo ver a Kate relajándose y dando una media sonrisa, en el fondo se alegraba con ella, pero sabía que eso significaba ir con alguien al que no conocía o al que si conocía y seguramente la odiara.

"Victoria Chase ira con Trevor, Alyssa Anderson ira con Dana Ward" Max dejo de escuchar ya que cuanta más atención le daba a los nombres de las parejas el hecho de que ella todavía no hubieran pronunciado su nombre la ponía de los nervios, simplemente dejo de pensar hasta que oyera su nombre, mientras tanto se dedicaba a mirar a los que ya sabían con quien iban a ir.

Kate estaba sonriendo, se le veía contenta por el hecho de ir con una persona que no la iba a juzgar, _seguro que Warren y ella hacen un equipo excelente._

Por otro lado a Alyssa le parecía indiferente con quien iba a ir y Victoria tenía una malvada sonrisa en la cara. _Eso no tiene pinta de ser nada bueno._

"Max Caufield" al oír su nombre toda su atención se dirigió hacia míster Jefferson, "Max Caufield ira con Nathan Prescott"

Al oír eso Max casi se cae al perder el equilibrio. ¡ _Venga ya! ¿De todos los alumnos de Blackwell me tienen que colocar a Prescott como compañero para el trabajo? De ninguna jodida manera._

"Bueno hay lo tenéis, si hay alguna pregunta sobre el trabajo podéis preguntármelo. Ya podéis iros" todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida excepto Max y Victoria.

Cuando las dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa Jefferson miro a Max haciendo así que Victoria se pusiera algo celosa.

"¿Que querías Max?"

"Míster Jefferson ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda cambiar a la persona con la que tengo que hacer el trabajo?"

"Max, este trabajo pretende que los alumnos empiecen a convivir y a aprender a hacer cosas como adultos aunque eso implique tener que hacerlo con alguien con quien no te llevas bien. Espero mucho de ti en este trabajo, no me falles"

"Si míster Jefferson" Max se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de eso Victoria la agarro del brazo y le dedico una falsa sonrisa, entonces Victoria bajo la voz lo suficiente como para que solo Max la pudiera oír "Nathan va acabar contigo, él sabe cómo hay que manejarte"

Con eso Max tiro de su brazo y salir del aula mientras que Victoria se volvía hacia Jefferson.

Max se fue directamente hacia su habitación y se tumbo en su cama. ¡ _No me lo puedo creer! ¿Nathan Prescott y yo hablando como personas adulta?, aunque lo intentara él seguiría comportándose como un idiota y un niño rico._

Max notó como su móvil vibro. Vio que era un mensaje de Warren.

" _Hey, ¿Has oído lo del trabajo "tipo igualdad de razas y genero"?"_

" _Sí, lo he oído, es más nos han dicho las parejas ¿A que no adivinas con quien voy?"_

" _Nathan Prescott"_

" _Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

" _Porque estaba en clase cuando nos lo han dicho. Tio se ha puesto hecho una fiera cuando le han dicho que tendría que ir contigo"_

" _A mí tampoco me ha hecho mucha ilusión. He intentado pedirle a Jefferson si me lo podía cambiarme de pareja pero se ha negado"_

" _Bueno déjalo, seguro que con un poco de suerte te pueden hacer una excepción"_

" _Creo que no abra excepciones… por cierto ¡Felicidades por ir con Kate Marsh!"_

" _Gracias, estoy muy aliviado de ir con ella. Es mucho mejor que ir con Victoria"_

" _Sí y hablando de ella su pareja es el novio de Dana"_

" _¿QUEEEEEEEEE?"_

" _Nos vemos en el campus y te cuento"_

" _Ok, adiós"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Lo he subido antes de lo que yo pensaba ya que aquí es algo tarde, pero bueno espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Max se levanto de su cama y salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo, ya que después de un día como este lo único que quería era desahogarse con Warren. Él siempre sabia que decirle. Se encontraron en el campus, Warren estaba sentado un banco ojeando su móvil.

"Hey Warren" dijo Max quedándose de pie delante de él "¿Haciendo algo interesante?"

"!Hey Max¡ No, solo estaba hablando con Kate sobre cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo"

"Si, hablando del trabajo no sé cómo voy a hacer el mío" Max se dejo caer al lado de Warren quien la miro con algo de empatía.

"Vamos, seguro que puedes con él. Nathan es un perro ladrador pero poco mordedor. Apuesto a que lo podrás dominar"

"Y eso lo dice el chico a quien le dejo un ojo morado" respondió Max con sarcasmo "Es un idiota"

"Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, siempre puedes hacer las fotos por mí y conseguir algo de nota"

"Creo que M. Jefferson no lo aprobaría" dijo Max con angustia. Se volvió para ver a Dana abrazada a Trevor "Por cierto, ¿Ya te había comentado lo de Victoria y Trevor?

"Sí, ¿crees que Victoria intentara que Trevor y Dana…"

"No lo sé. Pero Victoria es capaz de todo" Max se volvió hacia Warren que seguía mirando a Dana y a Trevor. _Pobre Warren no debió haberme protegido de Nathan, por lo menos así no se hubiera ganado ese ojo morado._

En ese momento el móvil de Warren sonó indicando un mensaje, Warren lo miro y enseguida se levanto "Perdón pero es Kate, quiere que vaya a la biblioteca a tenido una idea para el trabajo. ¿Te importa?

"No que va, ve, seguramente Kate ya está ahí"

"Gracias Max, nos vemos luego"

Max pudo ver como Warren corría hacia la biblioteca. _Tarde o temprano Nathan y yo tendremos que hablar sino queremos suspender el semestre._

Ella se levanto y dio un pequeño paseo, siempre lo hacía cuando no tenía nada que hacer. _Tal vez podría hablar con Chloe, ella seguro que tiene hoy uno de sus alocados planes en su lista de recados, además yo podría enseñarle mis poderes…_

Max ya estaba delante de la puerta de su cuarto cuando noto una mano que la agarro del brazo y la giro para poder tenerla cara a cara. Le costó unos segundos reconocer la chaqueta roja, pero quien la puede olvidar.

Nathan la había puesto de espaldas a la puerta de modo que no pudiera escaparse. Aun la tenia agarrada del brazo y no se dio cuenta de con cuanta fuerza hasta que Max logro que la soltara.

"¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?" pregunto Max intentando no gritar.

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo yo? ¿Qué coño has hecho tú?" respondió Nathan intentando controlarse.

"Si esto tiene que ver con el trabajo que nos han mandado, no he tenido nada que ver"

"No, no. ¡Tú has tenido todo que ver! Si no hubieras ido al director diciéndole que yo tenía una pistola, esto no habría pasado"

"Ahora la culpa es mía. Desde cuando es normal amenazar a otros con una pistola" Max pudo notar como Nathan empezaba a perder los nervios ya que había cerrado las manos en puños y su tono de voz empezó a ascender.

"Tú no sabes nada sobre ese tema. ¡Simplemente tenias que haber cerrado tú boca, perra!"

"No, lo sé todo. Y también sé que eres un pervertido haciéndose pasar por alguien importante" ese comentario basto como para que Nathan se acercara de manera que Max quedara aplastada entre Nathan y la puerta.

"Como le digas a alguien lo que paso en los baños, o lo que sabes…" amenazó Nathan en algo un poco más alto que un susurro.

"Nathan, podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo o podemos intentar buscar un solución para que no tengamos que ir juntos, pero nada de lo que estás haciendo va a llegar a lo que quieres"

"Yo pienso que sí" dijo Nathan con arrogancia.

De repente Juliet y Dana vinieron por el pasillo. Nathan se separo de Max quien aprovecho para entrar en su habitación, pero Nathan fue más rápido y bloqueo la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

"¿Me puedes dejar en paz por un jodido momento?" pregunto Max dándose la vuelta y viendo como Nathan cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"No" Nathan esta vez tomo distancia entre los dos.

"Créeme cuando digo que a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que ir juntos, pero ya se lo he pedido a M. Jefferson y no me ha dejado."

"Eso es porque a ti no te haría caso ni un perro. Pero a mí me escucharan"

"Pues buena suerte, pero en el caso de que te dijeran que no, tendríamos que empezar a pensar en que vamos a hacer" Max se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una mirada a Nathan quien se la devolvió con malicia.

"Dos cosas. A mí nadie me puede decir que no y en segunda, no hará falta que pensemos nada porque no vamos a ir juntos" dicho esto Nathan salió por la puerta dando un portazo tras de sí. "Estúpida perra" dijo Nathan al salir de la habitación.

"Idiota" dijo Max al quedarse sola en la habitación.

Max se sentó en la silla al lado de su escritorio, quería mandarle un mensaje a Chloe explicando lo que le había pasado y pasar un rato tranquilo, pero Chloe le había dicho que su padrastro, David, la estaría vigilando y por eso le dijo que ella seria quien contactara con ella.

Paso el resto del día mandándose mensajes con Warren. Le había explicado lo que le había pasado con Nathan a lo que Warren le toco bastante la moral ya que se puso hecho una fiera.

"¡ _HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA…!"_

 _"Sí, lo sé. La verdad me llego a dar miedo"_

 _"No tienes porque tenerlo. Eres más lista que él"_

 _"Creo que eso no me servirá de mucha ayuda"_

 _"Ojala hubiera estado ahí"_

 _"¿Para qué? ¿Para que te dejara el otro ojo morado? No Warren, las cosas han salido mejor de lo que podíamos esperar"_

 _"Ok, pero si alguna vez se pasara de la raya…"  
"Buenas noches caballero andante"_

 _"Buenas noches damisela en apuros"_

A la mañana siguiente todos en el aula del señor Jefferson estaban hablando de sus trabajos, a excepción de Alyssa que estaba sentada en su pupitre.

"Hey Alyssa, ¿Qué tal con el trabajo?"

"Ah, ¡Hey Max! Bien, Dana tiene una idea bastante buena, está pensando en hacer una especie de diapositivas en su tablet y poner ahí nuestras fotos."

"Buena idea"

Victoria, que había estado escuchando la conversación, se acerco por detrás de Max y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Max. "Sí, una gran idea Alyssa. ¿Y tú Max? ¿Nathan y tú ya debéis tener una idea de cómo hacerlo no? ¿O también hablasteis sobre otro tema?"

Max se aparto de forma que la mano de Victoria cayera bruscamente "Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Yo creo que sí" Victoria se dio media vuelta y volvió a su sitio.

Alyssa miró como Victoria empezaba a hablar con Taylor "No la escuches Max, ella tiene que meterse en la vida de los demás porque ella no tiene una propia"

"Gracias Alyssa" después Max se sentó en su mesa y espero a que el señor Jefferson llegara.

La clase fue bastante normal ese día. Jefferson preguntaba preguntas al azar, Victoria las contestaba y en alguna ocasión Max retrocedió en el tiempo para ser ella quien contestara la pregunta.

El timbre por fin sonó y todos los de la clase se fueron. Max estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Jefferson la llamó.

"Max, puedes venir aquí un momento"

Max fue hacia el escritorio de míster Jefferson "¿He hecho algo mal?"

"No simplemente te quería decir que el director quería hablar contigo te está esperando en su despacho"

Max se quedo muy sorprendida. _¿Por qué querría verme el director? No he hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para acabar ahí._ "¿Por qué quiere verme? Si se puede saber"

"Lo siento, pero eso solo te lo podrá decir él" Jefferson hizo una señal para que Max fuera hiendo hacia el despacho del director.

Al llegar delante de la puerta toco dos veces antes de abrir. "Ah, Señorita Caufield, pase, siéntese por favor"

Max se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había delante de su mesa "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

El director se enderezo en su silla y la miro directamente a los ojos "Por favor Señorita Caufield, espere hasta que el Señor Prescott este aquí para comentarles porque les he hecho venir aquí"

Max estaba dispuesta a responder pero entonces la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Nathan acercándose.

"¿Quería algo director?" empezó Nathan y se paró en seco cuando vio a Max sentada en una de las sillas. "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"  
"Por favor Señor Prescott, siéntese y podre decirles porque les he llamado"

Nathan se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Max y los dos se enderezaron para prestar atención.

"Bueno, les he hecho venir porque me he enterado de las múltiples peticiones por parte de los dos a vuestros profesores para que os cambiaran de compañero para el trabajo que os han mandado. Quería deciros a los dos que la respuesta a esta petición es y será no. Ya que esta una de las funciones de este trabajo que os han mandado es mejorar la convivencia entre alumnos y si os han puesto juntos será porque queremos que mejoren su tolerancia el uno con el otro y que así las disputas que hay entre los dos se reduzcan"

"Pero…" empezó Nathan en un tono de voz que no contenía nada de respeto.

"Sin excepciones Señor Prescott. ¿Acaso pensáis que sois los únicos alumnos que no estan satisfechos con su pareja? Espero que puedan arreglar sus diferencias y que lleguen a completar este trabajo. Ahora os podéis ir y será mejor que vayáis pensando alguna idea sobre el proyecto porque el tiempo vuela"

Nathan y Max salieron del despacho nada satisfechos con lo que el director les había comentado.

Mientras que Max estaba frustrada, Nathan estaba maldiciendo en voz baja "Lo que si le va a volar a él es su trabajo como siga hablándome así"

"Pero de momento no puedes hacer nada, ya lo has oído. ¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo y pensamos en algo para no tener que suspender el semestre?"

"Si quieres piensa algo tú pero yo no voy a hacer nada"

"¿Por qué no puedes tragarte un poco esa gilipollez que tienes encima y empezamos el trabajo de una vez? Por favor"

Nathan puso cara de pocos amigos y bajo la mirada al suelo "Vale, pero lo hacemos en tú habitación"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, la verdad es que hoy quería decirle a SarahAinsworth las gracias por el comentario que me ha mandado, me encanta recibir mensajes así y estoy encantada de que haya otras personas a las que les guste el Nathan x Max. ¡Un saludo! Y perdón por la espera.**

Max y Nathan se fueron caminando hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Por el camino algunos alumnos de Blackwell se los quedaban mirando bastante sorprendidos, cosa que a Nathan no le ninguna gracia, así que los dos tomaron una distancia para que pareciese que no iban juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de Max, Nathan se sentó en su escritorio y dio un pequeño vistazo a la habitación. "Bueno, cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes me podre ir"

Max entro en su cuarto y lanzo su bolsa hacia su cama. Se sentó en su sofá y cogió su cámara "¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez con ese trasto? Y yo que creía que hacías eso solo para hacerte la interesante"

"Yo nunca he querido hacerme la interesante, a diferencia de ti." Dijo Max limpiando un poco la lente de la cámara. "¿Tienes alguna idea sobre como haremos el trabajo?"

"Alomejor podríamos hacer lo que nos han dicho 12 fotos para cada miembro, tú haces las tuyas yo hago las mías y ya nos veremos cuando toque juntarlas"

"No es tan sencillo, las fotos tienen que tener un significado, tienen que describir quiénes somos y que sentimos"

Nathan dio un bufido "Por favor ¡Para! Empiezas a darme dolor de cabeza, además no todos tenemos a los profesores tan absortos como lo haces tú con tu "don""

Max empezó a ofenderse con el comentario de Nathan "Perdona, yo no tengo a los profesores comiendo de la palma de mi mano precisamente y además yo tampoco me creo esa gilipollez de el "don" sobre el que M. Jefferson no para de hablar"

Nathan se la quedo mirando unos segundos, ella no se había fijado en sus ojos, nunca se los había visto tan abiertos, si era sincera consigo misma ese color de ojos azules siempre le habían parecido bastante profundos y limpios, a veces ella misma se preguntaba porque alguien tan cruel tenía que tener un aspecto tan dulce. _Vamos, es Nathan Prescott, da igual como sea por fuera por dentro sigue siendo un idiota._

Nathan fue el primero en cortar ese incomodo momento "Entonces,… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer las fotos?"

"Supongo que podrías sacar fotos por el móvil cuando vieras una escena del día que te gustara"

"Perdóname, pero yo no soy como tú. No puedo ir por ahí haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro, por si no lo sabes tengo una vida social muy extensa"

 _"_ Creo que si de verdad les importas tanto a tus "amigos" podrán comprender porque haces eso"

"¡Eres tan estúpida! Tú nunca vas a saber lo que es tener una vida social, ya que lo más parecido que tienes a unos amigos son tú cámara y a ese maricón que se las daba de héroe solo para que yo no te hiciera nada."

"¡Su nombre es Warren, y no lo vuelvas a llamar así en tú vida porque él, solo por eso, vale cien veces más que tú! ¡Aquí el único estúpido que veo aquí eres tu Nathan!"

Nathan se tensó y cerró sus manos en puños.

"¡Tú no sabes quién coño soy, nadie lo sabe, así que será mejor que te calles, porque no sabes nada!"

"¿Entonces porque no dejas que los demás te conozcan?"

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Nathan y Max se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Max pudo notar como Nathan se relajo e intento decirle algo pero se detuvo. Después de unos segundos Nathan pareció ceder "Yo…"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y tanto Nathan como Max dieron un pequeño sobresalto al oír y ver la puerta abrirse.

Warren entro en la habitación con un pendrive en la mano "Hey Max, venía a traerte…." Se para al ver a Nathan de pie en la habitación.

Max se acerco a Warren "Warren, no te esperaba"

"Si, te había mandado unos mensajes de que venía hacia aquí para traerte el pendrive" dijo Warren intentando no fijarse en la cara arrogante de Nathan.

"Oh, lo siento, no los he visto"

Nathan, que no soportaba ver a Warren, se fue hacia la puerta "Bueno, me voy tengo cosas mejores que hacer que verte hablar con tú novio"

"Él no es mi novio"

"Ella no es mi novia"

"Si, seguro" al pasar por delante de Warren, Nathan le golpeo el hombro "Ah y por cierto…" añadió con una sonrisa dirigida a Warren "Abrir la puerta antes de llamar, es de mala educación" y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Warren al ver la puerta cerrada se acerco más a Max "¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?"

"Nathan y yo estábamos pensando en cómo hacer el proyecto" Max miro el pendrive que Warren tenía en la mano "¿Para qué has traído un pendrive?"

Warren sonrió y le dio a Max el pendrive "Pensaba que podría interesarte hay muchas películas que creo que te gustaran"

"Genial, ahora ya tengo planes para las noches que esta aburrida"

"Así que,… Nathan y tú estabais hablando sobre cómo hacer el trabajo y ninguno ha resultado herido, increíble"

"Ya, pero creo que eso no dudará mucho" dijo Max sentándose en su cama.

"Bueno, siempre puedes llamarme si las cosas se ponen feas" respondió Warren sentándose a su lado.

Max le dedico una sonrisa y Warren se la devolvió. "Bueno… ¿Por qué no empezamos a ver alguna"

"Suena genial"

Warren se levantó y cogió el pendrive para introducirlo en el ordenador de Max "Te van a encantar hay una…"

Y así empezó la tarde de películas, que en alguna ocasión, Warren criticaba ya que decía que era una "broma macabra" para ser una de las películas más famosas de la historia.

No se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que a Warren se digno a mirar la hora en su teléfono y vio que eran las diez y media pasadas de la noche.

"Vaya, debería de ir yéndome, aunque ni es que haya nadie esperándome para ver si estoy en mi cuarto"

"No importa, vete si crees que es muy tarde ya continuaremos otro día" dijo Max parando la película.

Warren se levanto y se fue caminando hasta la puerta "Claro, tengo el miércoles libre"

Max lo siguió hasta la puerta "Genial, entonces nos vemos el miércoles"

"Adiós" dijo Warren antes de salir por la puerta.

Max se quedo sola en la habitación y decidió ir a guardar el pendrive e irse a dormir. Cuando estaba sacando el pendrive de su ordenador vio dos figuras por la ventana moverse por el campus. Al principio pensó que alomejor una de ellas era Warren, que por algún motivo habría decidido dar un pequeño paseo nocturno. Pero al fijarse se dio cuenta de que ninguna de esas dos formas podía ser de Warren ya que una era demasiado alta y la otra era de una chica. Cuando su vista se acostumbro a la poca luminosidad que había fuera vio que eran Nathan y Victoria los que estaban hablando mientras caminaban por el campus.

Abajo Victoria se había sentado en un banco y Nathan se sentó a su lado. "Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el despacho de nuestro jodido director?"

"Como el culo. Nos ha llamado a mí y a Max para decirnos que no podemos cambiarnos de pareja, así que estoy jodido"

Victoria se acerco a él con cara de lastima y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro "Pobrecito"

 _Las dos personas más arrogantes de Blackwell juntas, no sé si estar aliviada o asustada._ Max volvió a centrarse en Nathan y Victoria.

Victoria levanto su cabeza del hombro de Nathan y sonrió "Míralo por el lado positivo, ella no va a dejarse suspender por tú culpa así que si no haces nada ella haría el trabajo por ti, además ahora podemos hacerle arrepentirse por lo de la foto que me hizo"

"Si, y por lo del arañazo. Me parece que va a dejar cicatriz" dijo Nathan pasándose la mano por la mejilla izquierda.

Victoria puso su mano sobre la mejilla arañada de Nathan "Yo creo que pareces más varonil" dijo acercándose un poco más de lo normal a Nathan.

Max se tensó al ver la escena, _creo que ya es suficiente._ Y con eso Max cerro la ventana, se puso el pijama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Max no tenía nada que hacer por la mañana así que se fue a dar una vuelta por el campus.

Dana estaba con el móvil hablando con Trevor, su relación con Trevor no podía estar en mejores momentos que ahora. Max se acerco a saludarla "¿Qué hay Dana?

"¡Hey Max! Solo estaba hablando con Trevor, le echo de menos" entonces Dana puso morritos.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Esta con Victoria, haciendo el trabajo de las fotos. No me fio de esa perra"

"Ya, yo tampoco me fio de Victoria, ella nunca juega limpio" dijo Max cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y tú que Max?¿Con quién vas en el trabajo?"

"Nathan Prescott"

"Uff, lo siento."

"No pasa nada, bueno adiós"

"Adiós Max ¡Se fuerte hermana!"

Max continúo caminando por el campus. Le resulto algo extraño no ver a Warren por ahí pero luego recordó que estaba en el aula de ciencias.

Mientras pensaba en si tenía que ir o no a verle se tropezó con M. Jefferson quien casi derrama el café que estaba sosteniendo en las manos "¡Max! Dios, casi conseguimos derramar el café por el suelo"

Max todavía algo atontada se paso una mano para peinar un poco su pelo alborotado "M. Jefferson ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí para hacerse el café?"

"Veras Max, en todo Blackwell solo hay dos maquinas que hagan el café tan bueno, normalmente voy al que está al lado de la clase de Literatura, pero esta estropeada así que ahora en adelante, hasta que arreglen la maquina, tendré que venir aquí"

"Vaya, bueno por lo menos ahora podrá darse un pequeño paseo para que aumenten las ganas de ese café"

"Tienes razón Max ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?"

"Nada en especial solo iba a ver a un amigo"

"Ah, por cierto quería preguntarte ¿Qué tal os va a ti y a Nathan el trabajo?"

Max dudo en decirle a Jefferson la verdad o mentirle para que le dejara en paz.

"La verdad es que no consigo que se centre, ha este paso no vamos a conseguir nada"

"Bueno, ya sabes que lo importante es la inspiración, personalmente creo que la mejor manera de hacer las mejores fotografías es hacer básicamente lo que creo que tú haces."

Max miró extrañada a Jefferson "¿Y cómo cree que lo hago?"

"Encontrándote en un ambiente cómodo, con el que te sientes tranquila y a la vez te excita artísticamente ¿Entiendes?"

"Si y gracias"

"De nada"

Max nunca se había preguntado a sí misma en qué momento saca sus fotos _Alomejor M. Jefferson tiene razón, alomejor solo tengo que intentar saber con qué se siente cómodo Nathan para que podamos empezar el trabajo._

Pero una parte de Max le recordaba lo que Nathan le había hecho a Kate y lo que le había intentado hacer a Chloe. Aunque Max sabia que ni en un millón de años Nathan la tocaría y aunque pasara ella nunca se lo permitiría.

Max encontró a Nathan en el pasillo que daba a las aulas, estaba con Hayden, la verdad parecían divertirse.

Nathan la vio de reojo pero la ignoro, en cambio Max noto que la había visto y se quedo allí esperando hasta que él se dignara a venir. Después de unos incómodos minutos Nathan se despidió de Hayden y fue hacia Max algo enfurecido.

Cuando Nathan llego al lado de Max la agarro del brazo y la llevo a hasta una esquina en la que pasaba menos gente "¡Auu! Para, haces daño"

Nathan la soltó "¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?" dijo en voz baja.

"Intentar que te centres en el trabajo"

"Y no podías haber venido en otro momento, ¿Alomejor cuando no estuviera hablando con mis amigos?"

"Ya ¿Y cuándo es eso, a las cinco de la mañana? ¿O es que a esa hora estas con Victoria?"

Nathan se quedo un momento sin habla "¿A qué mierda viene eso ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que lo sabes perfectamente, pero eso ahora da igual. Vamos, tenemos que continuar con el trabajo"

Antes de que Max se diera la vuelta para irse, Nathan le toco el hombro para retenerla "No, puedo irme ahora"

Max lo miro de frente "No es mi problema"

Nathan sonrió traviesamente "Guau, mira esto, ahora Max es una chica dura"

Max se lo quedo mirando con rabia unos segundos "¡Vámonos!"

Max camino hacia la salida, mientras que Nathan la seguía por detrás todavía con su sonrisa en la cara, eso provocaba que Max se pusiese bastante inquieta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, he estado algo ocupada estos últimos días, pero ya estoy de vuelta y totalmente operativa, seguramente actualice cada 2 días. Espero que os guste 3**

Max estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación de Nathan. Ella y Nathan habían ido al principio hacia los dormitorios femeninos pero cuando Nathan vio a Victoria por el pasillo se dio media vuelta así que ahora ella estaba en su cuarto.

Max hecho un vistazo a la habitación, había latas de cervezas vacías por el suelo, pero por o demás todo estaba bastante recogido.

Cuando Nathan entro por la puerta, le dedico a Max una mirada de odio que Max le devolvió "Escucha, no toques nada. Cualquier cosa de esta habitación vale más que tú"

"Oh, por favor ¿Puedes dejar de ser el niño rico de papa y empezar a centrarte?"

Nathan se sentó en su cama "Sí, pero antes ¿estás segura de que no quieres sacar un selfie de este momento?"

"Eres un idiota"

"Y tú una perra"

Max cogió aire para poder seguir "Ok Nathan. Tú y yo sabemos que no nos soportamos"

"Por lo menos en una cosa estamos de acuerdo"

"Pero no podemos pretender hacer esto, si ni siquiera puedes verme" dijo Max acercándose a Nathan y apoyando la mano en su hombro.

"¿Y la idiota propone…?"

"Propongo conocernos" esta vez Max se sentó al lado de Nathan.

Nathan dio una carcajada "Eso no te lo crees ni tú"

"Vamos, a mí tampoco me apetece pero por lo menos hagámoslo 5 minutos y si vemos que no va bien te prometo que me iré y no volveré a intentarlo"

"Te tomare la palabra" dijo Nathan colocando una alarma en su móvil para avisarlo cuando finalicen los 5 minutos. "Ok, empieza tú"

Max se lo pensó "¿De verdad te gusta hacer desdichados a los demás o simplemente lo haces para hacerte el rudo delante de tus amigos y para que todos te respeten?"

"Me gusta ser respetado, y me gusta que la gente se lo piense dos veces antes de vérselas conmigo. Mi turno: ¿Va enserio lo de que no quieres hacerte la interesante?"

"Te lo dije no quiero hacerme la interesante es más prefiero pasar desapercibida. Ahora yo "Max busco una pregunta un poco más rebuscada "¿Sois tú y Victoria pareja?"

Nathan se rió "Claro que no, es una amiga ya está"

"Pues no parecíais tan amigos anoche"

"¿Qué sabes tú de anoche?" dijo Nathan en tono amenazante.

Max estaba entre mentirle o contarle la verdad _¡¿Me he vuelto loca o qué?, como le diga que los vi anoche por mi ventana él me mata!_ "Oí hablar por ahí que os pusisteis cariñosos"

Nathan se acerco "¿Quién coño dijo eso?"

"No me acuerdo, lo oí en las duchas"

Nathan pareció relajarse un poco aunque su enfado no se había calmado del todo. Max pensó en una pregunta que se le había formulado en su cabeza varias veces "¿Por qué tratas a todo el mundo como si fuera tú enemigo? ¿Es que no confías en nadie?"

Nathan miro hacia el suelo "Yo solamente les enseño que no se metan donde no les llamen porque si no, no acabaran bien. ¿Te suena de algo Max?"

Max le dedico una mirada de odio "¡Pero eso no explica el hacerle bullyng a los demás sin ninguna razón!"

"Tú no sabes que han hecho los demás para merecer lo que les hago" respondió en tono duro.

Max quiso responder pero en ese momento una piedra golpeo en la ventana de Nathan "¿Qué cogones?" dijo Nathan levantándose y asomándose por la ventana.

Max pudo ver como Nathan sonreía y hacia algunas señales para las personas que había abajo. Cuando acabo volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Max

"Creo que es mi turno" dijo Nathan con un tono ya cansado.

Max dio otro vistazo por la habitación y cuando sus ojos volvieron a parar en Nathan no lo hicieron en sus ojos, sino en la cicatriz que le había dejado en la mejilla izquierda.

Nathan volvió en sí y la miro "Te gustan mis ojos ¿verdad?"

Max se quedo muy entrecortada, no se hubiera esperado esa pregunta ni en un millón de años. Max hizo esfuerzos para que el rubor de sus mejillas se notara lo más mínimo "Yo…esa pregunta no vale"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que te gustan más de la cuenta?" dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Max miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Nathan _Estúpido idiota, de todas las preguntas del mundo ¿y va y te pregunta esto?_ Max lo volvió a mirar y sintió que, si decía que sí, o si decía que no, eso tendría consecuencias "A mi…" no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase ya que la alarma del móvil de Nathan sonó indicando que ya habían terminado los 5 minutos.

"Bueno, se acabo, creo que me voy a ir a mi cuarto" dijo Max levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero justo antes de abrirla Nathan se coloco al lado de Max "¿Tendremos que continuar?"

Max suspiro "No, creo que no hará falta" después de salir por la puerta Nathan la cogió suavemente del brazo.

"Hoy a las 16.30 tienes que estar en tú cuarto, no salgas al pasillo de los dormitorios femeninos ¿Entendido?"

A Max eso la dejo algo confundida "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Te he preguntado si lo has entendido perra!"

Max solo quería irse de ahí y irse a descansar un poco a su cuarto y llamar a Warren "Entendido" eso hizo que Nathan la soltara y que se volviera a su habitación sin decir nada ni siquiera dirigirle una última mirada.

Max volvió a los cuartos femeninos. Vio que la puerta del cuarto de Kate estaba abierta, ella se asomo y vio que Kate estaba sentada en su cama jugando con su conejo "Hey Max" digo Kate al ver a Max.

"Hey Kate. ¿Qué tal?" dijo entrando y uniéndose a Kate para acariciar al conejo.

"Bien, bastante mejor. El proyecto nos va muy bien a mí y a Warren. Ya casi lo hemos acabado ¿Quieres ver las fotos?"

"Claro, seria todo un honor" dijo Max. Kate le dejo el conejo encima del regazo y fue a buscar un sobre que tenia encima del escritorio.

Kate se le paso el sobre mientras que cogía el conejo y lo metía en la jaula. Max abrió el sobre y dentro vio una serie de fotos: había una del conejo en el césped del campus, luego vio un selfie de Warren y ella. Luego también había fotos de bomberos y algunas fotos de niños jugando juntos "Son preciosas Kate, seguro que sacáis una +A".

"¿Tú crees? Bueno, la verdad es que este proyecto es muy sencillo" de repente el rostro feliz de Kate se volvió sombrío y apagado "¿Qué tal os va a Nathan y a ti?"

"Oh, bueno no te preocupes por mí. Solo tienes que preocuparte por acabar esto y dejar a Victoria atónita, que se coma sus palabras"

Kate rió "Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto debería irme ya voy a ver a Warren para acabar con esto de una vez" dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

Max sonrió pero luego miro el reloj y vio que eran las 16.30 "¡Kate!" la cogió por los hombros.

"Max ¿Qué demonios?"

"No salgas ahora ¿Ok?" respondió sin soltarla.

"¿Por qué?" en ese momento un montón de chillidos y gritos vinieron del pasillo. Kate y Max se asomaron y vieron que los aspersores estaban funcionando, a la vez que mojaban a casi todas las chicas que habían pasado por ahí "¡Max, salvaste mi trabajo!"

Max dio otra mirada al agua que caía de los aspersores y mojaba el suelo empezando a crear un gran charco en el suelo "No, deberías darme las gracias a mí"

Después de este pequeño incidente David apago los aspersores y repartió toallas a las chicas que se habían mojado _he sido una suerte no haber estado bajo esa lluvia._ Victoria estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación riéndose de las chicas que estaban mojadas, luego de un buen rato mirando una a una a las chicas mojadas se dio cuenta de que Max y Kate estaban totalmente secas "¡Vaya! Ha sido una suerte que no os mojarais" dijo con sarcasmo.

Max la ignoro y volvió a centrarse en Kate que se la abrazo y se fue rápidamente ya que llevaba 5 minutos de retraso.

Cuando tanto Kate como David ya no estaban, Victoria aprovecho para tener una conversación con Maxine "No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo"

"¿Y que estoy haciendo?"

"Oh vamos. Tú sabías que Nathan y Hayden iban a activar los aspersores, porque nos escuchaste hablar a mí y a Nathan ayer por la noche"

Max volvió a pensar si debería callarse o no "Es que hablabais muy fuerte"

"Escúchame pequeña perra no te pases" dijo Victoria antes de volver hacia su habitación "¡Ah! Y tampoco te pases con Nathan" y cerró la puerta de un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es ha sido muy entretenido escribir este capítulo. Que sepáis que no voy a poder actualizar el nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de 10 días, cosa que me fastidia bastante. ¡Intentare subir lo antes posible 3!**

Max acababa de entrar en su cuarto cuando recibió un mensaje de Chloe.

 _¡Hey SuperMax! Ya estoy lista para nuestro encuentro, estoy deseando esos poderes místicos del tiempo._

Se tumbo en la cama y respondió al mensaje. Por dentro sintió como una parte de su estrés aminoro al saber que ahora tenía a Chloe su lado.

 _Sí y yo. Gracias por confiar en mí ¿Dónde nos veremos?_

 _He pensado mañana en el Two Wales, seguro que Joyce te dará el desayuno._

 _¿De verdad crees que debería demostrarte mis poderes delante de un montón de gente desayunando?_

 _Yep, venga no será para tanto, además creo que la gente que este ahí está más pendiente de su comida que de la gente que los rodea._

 _Ok._

 _Genial, adiós SuperMax._

Max no podía dejar de imaginarse mentalmente todo lo que le tenía que mostrar y contar a Chloe sobre sus poderes, además también podría contarle lo que le ha pasado estos últimos días, posiblemente Chloe le diría que los mandara a la mierda, pero ella sabe no puede hacer eso.

Afuera en el campus se podían oír a los chicos que esta noche iban al club Vortex. Max hizo una lista mental de los que iban: _Trevor, Hayden, Zachary, Logan y Nathan. Seguro que para mañana todos ellos tendrán una resaca. Por suerte mañana no tendré que preocuparme por eso._

Después de un rato Max escucho a algunas chicas correr por el pasillo entre risas y murmullos, se oían los tacones que algunas de ellas llevaban ¡ _Genial! Otra noche del club Vortex, bueno Max esta noche no duermes._

Por el pasillo pasaron Juliet, Dana, Taylor, Victoria y Courtney, todas listas para salir para otra noche de fiesta en el Vortex club. Max no pudo evitar intentar oír algunos fragmentos de la conversación que Victoria y Taylor estaban teniendo, pero en el fondo sabia que estaban hablando de ella.

Max estuvo en silencio esta que en el pasillo ya no se oía nada. Luego estuvo un tiempo tocando su guitarra, _hacía tiempo que no pasaba algo de tiempo contigo mi vieja amiga._ Max estuvo tocando su guitarra hasta que vio en su móvil que eran las 20.30, _creo que hay gente a la que no le apetecerá escucharme toca mientras intentan conciliar el sueño._

Así que dejo la guitarra en su sitio y cogió su pijama para cambiarse e irse a la cama, pero justo antes de sacarse la camisa su móvil sonó y vio que la llamada era de Chloe, rápidamente lo cogió y respondió algo alterada al pensar que la llamaba por alguna clase de emergencia "¿Chloe qué pasa, estas bien?"

En cambio la voz de Chloe sonó bastante tranquila, incluso algo divertida "Tranquilízate mama, solo llamaba para hablar me aburro demasiado aquí dentro"

Max rio y empezó a relajarse "Ok, ¿pero no podías esperar hasta mañana? Por si no lo sabes son las 20:35"

"Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy impaciente por ver tus asombrosos poderes. Todavía no me lo puedo creer ¡Mi mejor amiga es una superheroina! Tienes que admitir que es algo que no pasa todos los días en este sitio de mierda"

"Sí, lo sé y es de locos. No paro de comerme la cabeza pensando como ha pasado, no paro de preguntarme que pasara ¿Y si el tornado es de verdad? ¿Y si no puedo salvarles?"

"¡Hey Max! No te estreses, recuerda que tenemos hasta el viernes para encontrar una solución para todo esto."

Max dio un respiro y se tiro en su sofá "Esta bien, creo que debería dormir un poco. Ya tengo bastantes problemas en mi vida normal como para también preocuparme por los…"

"¡Por los de tu vida sobrenatural"

"Si, y créeme cuando digo que mi vida no es nada fácil en estos momentos"

"Eso suena a problemas, cuéntame que te pasa hermana"

Max cogió su almohada y la puso bajo su pecho "No sé por dónde empezar. En primera nos han mandado un jodido trabajo que contara gran parte de la nota del semestre y vamos en parejas ¿A que no adivinas con quien tengo que hacerlo?"

Chloe dio un bufido y hubo una pequeña pausa "Bueno, está claro que no es alguno de tus estirados compañeros de clase de fotografía, así que… ¡Victoria!"

"Caliente, pero no es ella"

"Taylor, Courtney, Juliet ¡Vamos Max dame una pista!"

"Ok, no es una chica"

Chloe dio otra pequeña pausa "¡Warren! Que estupidez, si hubiera sido él no te molestaría ¿Verdad?" digo con tono insinuante.

"¡No, claro que no! Él es un buen chico"

Chloe rio un por lo bajo intentando que Max no la escuchara "Ok, entonces si es un chico, no te cae bien y no es Warren, debe ser..." Chloe estuvo un tiempo pensando pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién Max solo pudo oír un completo silencio "¡NO! ¡ÉL NO! ¡Él NO!"

Max dio un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza "Sí, él sí"

"¡No jodas que vas con el niño rico de Blackwell!"

"Yep"

"¡Joder! ¿Enserio?"

"¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?"

"No, joder. Dime que le has dado una patada en las pelotas, has retrocedido en el tiempo y que te quedaste realizada y él no se entero de nada"

"No, pero es un buen plan"

"Pues hazlo por mí"

"Ok, y Victoria no me deja en paz"  
"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé"

Chloe se rio malvadamente "Quizás esta celosa"

"¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué?"

"¿Enserio? ¿No lo ves? Esta celosa de ti, de que tú tienes a Nathan y ella no ¡Ha! Ya me estoy imaginando la cara que debió poner cuando se entero de que a su chico iba a pasar el tiempo contigo y no con ella"

"No lo creo. Y si Victoria quiere a Nathan que se lo quede, me hará un favor y todo"

"Bueno, te dejo seguro que mañana tienes un examen muy importante y ya he cumplido mi misión de mantenerte despierta hasta las 23.45 así que ¡Buenas noches Max!" y seguido Chloe colgó.

Max enseguida miró la hora y vio en efecto que eran las 23.45 _¿Cómo puede ser tan tarde si_

 _me han parecido solo 5 minutos como mínimo?_

Max se levantó de su cama y se puso su pijama. Empezó a recoger la ropa y a guardarla en su armario. Y aunque fuera tarde, no tenia sueño la verdad es que la charla que había tenido con Chloe la había despertado más de lo esperado. Así que empezó a ver una de las pelis que Warren le había dejado. Era una de terror, aunque Max nunca se había asustado con facilidad.

Excepto en la parte más tensa de la película, era la típica escena en la que sabias que el demonio iba a saltar en cualquier momento sobre la protagonista. Y es por eso que Max casi grita cuando pudo oír que alguien golpeaba la puerta. _¡WTF!_

Max miró su reloj _las 01:15 seguro que es Juliet o Dana. Querrán que les deje mi cámara para que puedan hacerse más selfies._

Max se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, ahora sí que quería gritar "¿Nathan, que estás haciendo aquí?"

Nathan estaba delante de la puerta de Max apoyado a la pared y con los ojos rojos. Max pensaba que era a causa del alcohol o las drogas pero se fijo en que tenía un corte en los labios que sangraba.

Max se acerco a Nathan y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Nathan "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Nathan la miro de frente "No pasa nada, solo estoy un poco mareado"

Max repaso su mirada "Nathan ¿Estas borracho?"

"No, bueno sí, pero eso no es por lo que he venido aquí"

A Max se le encogió el corazón "Entonces ¿A qué has venido?"

Nathan se acercó su cara a la de Max, coloco sus manos en las caderas de Max y la empujo contra él y unió sus labios. Max intento separarse en varias ocasiones pero Nathan la aplasto contra la pared haciendo imposible su escape. Al final Max se rindió y aceptó el beso de Nathan, podía notar el sabor del alcohol todavía presente en su boca, Nathan al notar que se destensaba sonrió y paro para mirarla a los ojos.

A Max siempre le habían gustado sus ojos y Nathan lo sabía.

Nathan estuvo a punto de volverla a besar pero esta vez Max lo detuvo colocando sus manos en sus hombros, Nathan la miro extrañado "¿Qué pasa?"

Max cogió la camisa de Nathan por los hombros "Esto es lo que pasa, Nathan estas borracho, si estuvieras sobrio no harías esto"

Nathan coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Max "Pero es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí. Max siento tanto todo lo que te he hecho"

Max aparto su mano de ella "La gente normalmente pide perdón a la cara y sin estar borracho"

Nathan la miro con dolor "Pero es que… yo soy un cobarde, además de un niño rico y una mala persona, siento de verdad todo lo que te ha hecho"

Max se acerco a él y le coloco la chaqueta "Lo sé, pero ahora deberías volver a tú habitación. Por favor"

Nathan bajo la mirada y cuando volvió a mirar a Max sonreía pícaramente "Ok, pero hazme recordar mañana esto"

Y la volvió a besar pero esta vez más lento y con más dulzura, casi con tanta que Max casi le devuelve el beso "Buenas noches Max" dijo jugando con su nariz.

"Buenas noches" susurro Max.

Después Max volvió a su cuarto y en cuanto cerró la puerta se apoyo en ella con un giro brusco y se quedo así unos segundos asimilando lo que había pasado, lo que no sabía es que Nathan estaba haciendo lo mismo en su habitación. Tardo unos algo de tiempo en conciliar el sueño ya que el recuerdo de los labios de Nathan con los suyos hacia que toda ella temblara. Esa noche lo único que recordó antes de quedarse dormida fue el recuerdo de sus ojos mirándola con dulzura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ¿A que no sabéis quien ha vuelto? Ajá, así es…YO y también ha vuelto Life is Strange! (Cuantas ganas tenia de volver a hacer esto :´)) Antes de nada quería pedir perdón por la laaarga espera. Sí, se que parece un año, sí sé que algunos me guardaran rencor, pero todo este tiempo me ha servido para pensar un desenlace muy apetecible para esta historia. ¡Prometo no volver a hacer esto! Y ahora no os hago esperar más aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo, gracias a todos por leer y comentar es una de las cosas que más me ha motivado a seguir 3!**

Ya eran las 7 cuando la alarma que Max había programado sonó haciendo así que saliera de su ensoñación. Inconscientemente había abierto los ojos hace cosa de 10 minutos y se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo del techo, perdida en sus pensamientos. _¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?_

Revivía mentalmente una y otra vez cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada y roce que Nathan le había proporcionado hacia menos de 5 horas. _No era consciente de lo que hacía estaba de alcohol hasta las pestañas, seguro que ni se acuerda._

Después de esa reflexión recordó los últimos momentos de la noche cuando Nathan le pidió que se lo recordara por la mañana. _No,…ni de coña. Simplemente ha sido una mala borrachera. Paso de arriesgarme a ser el hazme reír de todo Arcadia Bay._

Y no tardo ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y coger sus objetos de aseo y salir de su habitación. Cuando llego al baño se metió en una de las duchas y empezó a limpiarse. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Kate entrara por la misma puerta y se apoyara en el lavabo y tampoco paso mucho antes de que Victoria y Taylor entraran para destrozarle la mañana _¿Es que no son felices si no estan torturando a alguien? Espero que…_ pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente detenidos al oír cómo se burlaban de Kate y como hacían que sus pensamientos de una posible salida al infierno que estaba viviendo últimamente por un video que nunca tuvo que colgar en la red porque ella nunca hizo esas cosas ¿verdad? Se preguntaba moralmente, aunque eso cada día dudara más de sí misma.

Y cuando Kate no pudo aguantar más las insinuaciones de Victoria se fue sin mirar a los ojos de su acosadora, quien se burlo finalmente de ella triunfalmente cuando esta salió por la puerta.

Max simplemente se quedo presenciando la escena, dejándola con un nudo en el estomago, quien dejo no dejo la conversación al ver que todavía hablaban de Kate.

"Y ¿Qué tal os fue a ti y a Trevor?" pregunto Taylor dejando de lado mirar en el espejo su reflejo para dirigir su mirada a Victoria quien hacía lo mismo.

"Es persistente, pero se le nota que no está muy satisfecho con Dana ¿Entiendes lo que digo?" pregunto insinuante.

"Eres una perra, te amo"

Max no podía caber en si misma al confirmar sus sospechas, tendría que comunicarle a Dana que las supuestas intenciones de Victoria sobre Trevor eran ciertas.

Pero la realidad le golpeo al oír pronunciar a Victoria su nombre.

"…no me cabe en la cabeza como a podido proteger a Max" dijo Victoria acabando una frase que Max no había podido acabar de escuchar al completo.

"Oye hermana creo que la palabra 'proteger' no es exactamente con lo que yo definiría lo que Nathan hizo ayer"

"¿Ah no?" pregunto Victoria en un tono más profundo.

"No. No la 'protegió' sino que reclamo lo que era suyo"

"¿Max? ¿Suya? Oh por favor, ella nunca estará a su altura"

"Tranquila, créeme cuando digo que nadie quiere pertenecer a Nathan de ese modo"

Victoria se enderezo y se miro más detalladamente en el espejo "Tienes razón, en menos de dos días seguro que ya estará llorando" añadió creídamente "Vámonos"

Y con eso Taylor y Victoria se fueron por donde habían venido.

Max aun en la ducha no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar repitiéndose así misma las dos palabras que se le habían grabado a fuego en el cerebro _¿Suya? ¿Protegiendo?_

Tan rápido como pudo volvió a su habitación y se cambio. _No pienses, simplemente no pienses._

Y entonces noto como su móvil vibro. Al coger su móvil vio que había un mensaje y era de la persona indicada ¡ _Chloe!_ suspiro para sus adentros _Menos mal casi se me olvida._

Y con eso se centro ciegamente, pero justo antes de salir por la puerta recordó _¡Mierda! Tengo que devolverle a Kate su libro_.

Max rebusco bastante en su habitación hasta dar con el es más tuvo que retroceder una vez para poder evitar que el libro fuera utilizado como bayeta.

Con el libro en las manos salió y tocó a la puerta de su compañera, que estaba sentada en su escritorio llorando en silencio.

"¿Se puede?" pregunto Max desde fuera.

"Claro, adelante" respondió intentando sonar no tan deprimida.

Max al entrar solo se fijo en la figura triste de su compañera. Se acercó dejando a ella el libro en la mesa.

"Hey ¿estás bien?"

Y con esa simple pregunta consiguió que Kate le contara lo que le sucedía, Max empezó a indagar en el tema pensando que alomejor la podría ayudar de alguna manera. Kate le relató lo sucedido esa noche… cuando Kate pronuncio el nombre de Nathan en la historia Max pensó que el universo se la estaba jugando aquel día simple y llanamente porque no le podía tocar a otro.

Lo que Kate le relato fue atroz, solo le hacía falta que Nathan hubiera firmado ese acto _._ Lo que le llevo a prometer que no se lo contarían a nadie hasta que Max descubriera pruebas concluyentes.

"Gracias Max, por todo. Eres una de las pocas personas que me tratan bien en Blackwell" dijo Kate dando su mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"No es nada, cualquiera haría lo mismo" concluyó Max.

Después de la charla con Kate Max no perdió más tiempo en irse al Two Wales, no sin antes ver como David tenía una conversación muy caliente con… _como no. Nathan._

Max decidió seguir adelante sin mirarlos, cosa que consiguió. Al sentarse en el bus suspiro aliviada ¡ _Por fin!_

El reto de la mañana la paso con Chloe, pudo olvidarse de sus problemas en Blackwell y simplemente centrarse en cómo iba a demostrarle a Chloe sus poderes.

Las cosas no podían haber ido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo: reencontrarse a Joyce, desayunar tranquilamente, hablar con su mejor amiga ahora creyente de lo sobrenatural. Y parecía que se iban a poner mejor ya que Chloe optó por ir a otro sitio y justo en ese momento el móvil de Max vibro

"Es Kate" dijo

"Vamos Max, cuantas veces vamos a tener la oportunidad de pasar el rato practicando con tus poderes, vamos seguro que no es nada importante" comento Chloe.

Max tuvo que pensárselo dos veces pero al final decidió por la opción más sensata. Al coger el teléfono escucho a Kate pidiéndole que volviera para ayudarla.

"Claro, ahí estaré" contesto Max.

Al colgar vio la cara de Chloe insatisfecha, abrió la boca para excusarse pero Chloe la corto.

"Vamos date prisa, no querrás hacer esperar a tú Kate" dijo con tono enfadado.

"Chloe yo…" se vio obligada a ver en la cara de su amiga que no escucharía ninguna escusa.

Al acercarse a la puerta se giro un momento para ver la escena _Joder, alomejor si retrocedo y no le cojo el teléfono… quizás no sea nada._

Pero eso no cambió su opinión. Después de pasar estar con Chloe, de ver como casi moría 2 veces y que las amenazaran con una navaja por drogas Max decidió que habían sido demasiadas experiencias bizarras por un día así que decidió volver. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara a Blackwell. Fue por uno de sus pasillos buscando a Kate por la multitud _¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Estará bien?_

Mientras la mente de Max pensaba si Victoria abría hecho alguna de las suyas una mano la cogió del hombro y la giro bruscamente, a Max no le costó ni un segundo reconocer quien era.

Nathan la giro de manera que lo tuviera enfrente de ella "¿Dónde coño has estado en todo el día?"

Max quito con la misma brusquedad la mano de Nathan de su hombro "¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

Nathan la miro irritado "Me importa desde que nuestro jodido director nos puso de pareja para hacer un puto trabajo que cuenta en mi jodida nota de semestre ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Y no puedes pensar algo tú solo? ¿Tan necesitado estas que necesitas que los demás piensen por ti?"

Max se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho ya que Nathan la agarro fuertemente del hombro "No juegues conmigo Caufield, te lo aseguro acabaras mal"

Nathan retiró su mano cuando noto las uñas de Max clavándose en su brazo. Al apartarse Max dirigió una mano a la zona dolida "Bien ¿Qué querías?" respondió cansada de los abusos de Nathan y las peleas.

Nathan sonrió triunfal al ver que Max cedía "Quería saber que vamos a hacer"

Max noto como el pulso se le aceleró "¿Hacer con qué?"

"Con el consolador que guarda el director debajo de su cama ¿A ti que te parece Crackfield?" preguntó irónicamente.

Al oír eso Max se relajó "Dos cosas: Si quieres que te responda nada de Crackfield ¿Entendido Prescott? Y a respuesta a tú primera pregunta he pensado que alomejor podríamos ir a algún sitio que te inspire"

Nathan rio "Enserio crees que compartiría algo así contigo Caufield, Madre mía" dijo entre dientes conteniendo una carcajada.

"No tienes que ir conmigo, solo tienes que ir tú, además no tienes nada que esconder ya se sabe adónde irías" Nathan abrió la boca para responder pero Max lo corto "El Vortex Club, droga, alcohol, podría llevar tú nombre escrito…"

Nathan la miro con asco "Sí, drogas, alcohol y sexo tres cosas que tú monja nunca conocerás"

Al oír eso Max recordó porque vino y lo que Kate le había dicho sobre Nathan, incapaz de controlarse soltó "¿Así es como llamas también a Kate?"

Nathan clavó sus ojos en Max "¿Qué?"

Max lo miro con fiereza "Ya me has oído Prescott" se acercó a él en un intento de intimidación "Se lo que le hiciste a Kate y para tú información no hay coste suficiente para perdonar lo que has hecho"

Nathan poniendo las manos en puños bajo lentamente hasta quedarse cara a cara "No sabes NADA" susurro con dureza "Tú, ni el director, ni esa santurrona"

Max saco lo poco que le quedaba de valentía "Se llama Kate y te sugiero tener respeto por los demás Prescott" bajando la voz a su nivel

"Y yo te sugiero que cierres el pico Caufield"

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos instantes _Es difícil pensar que este chico es el mismo que el que me pidió perdón y el que me besó ayer._


End file.
